Depravity Falls
by Top Hatss and Bow Tiess
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Gleeful had spent years mastering all that Book 2 had to teach them. They've spent so long using the same magic and re-reading the same pages, that Mabel is starting to become bored of it all. What is the worst she will do to retrieve Books 1 and 3, and learn the other magical secrets Gravity Falls has to offer? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is either Reverse Pines or Depravity falls, in which Dipper and Mabel are the "bad guys" and Gideon and Pacifica are the good guys. I'm not sure which is should be considered as.**

Dipper Gleeful sits solemnly at his kitchen table, hands folded neatly into his lap. Eyes sterile, never changing direction, never focusing out of view, and _never blinking. _His twin sister, Mabel Gleeful, has her spine-showing back turned to him as she paints a simple portrait of a single eyed triangle in a top hat and bow tie. Its one Dipper has seen multiple times, and one he wishes he had _never seen._

The portrait is melancholy in black, grey, and a distinct hue of blues. Mabel has painted it several times, claiming with a neutral tone, "It's not good enough to please Bill, yet. It's still missing something." These words not filled with emotions had been repeated once for every failed portrait hanging on their walls. Dipper never asked what was missing, because every attempt looked the same to him. All 128 attempts.

Mabel speaks to dipper, but never takes her eyes off the triangle, and not once slows down her brush strokes.

"There's two new kids in town." Mabel churns the sentence into the air, awaiting a response from her twin brother.

"I know."

"Their names are Gideon and Pacifica Pines."

"I know."

"They're staying at the mystery shack with that deadbeat stan guy." she raises the pitch in her voice at the end making the sentence sound like of an offer.

A final _I know_ is spoken from Dippers numb lips, and with that, mabel loses the little patients she ever had. At those words, she drives the paint brush down the aisle, leaving a bright blue line across the triangle man, clearly ruining the portrait attempt. She spins on her heels in what takes a fraction of a second, leaving her long brown hair bouncing behind her. She slams her hands on the table in which dipper sat, causing everything on it to jump, then land lopsided with a light _thud._

"**Don't you get it, Dipper?! We can start over!**" She screames at a level of intensitity that would frighten even Manly Dan, and yet Dippers eyes stayed directed at the near background, focused on the blank Coffey color wall. "We can _**finally **_start over..." all intensity her tone once carried was lost in the distance of a single word. She now sounds like she did years ago, when the Gleeful twins were only 13 years old. That was the age mabel and dipper discovered the elusive book of magical items, or as they learned to call it, "Book 2"

She lifts her hands from the table and claps them together near her chest. "We can have some good-old Gleeful fun! We'll start over and use them for new spells, new magic, new amulets..." She was no longer talking to Dipper, rather to herself. "Maybe we can even trick them into finding book 1 for us!" She claps her hands once more as a sign of anticipation.

Mabel stares into her brothers eyes of nothingness, tears of joy and excitement visible in her own. She's waiting for consent. For disconsent. _Anything at all is what she is waiting for. _Finally_, _Dipper moves his eyes from viewing the wall behind mabel, and instead directs them towards Mabel herself. He did this because his pain-lit eyes said everything he couldn't.

They told Mabel, _Not another soul, not another life, not another victim. I won't let you take these two for your own. Not this time. Not ever again._

Mabel seems to understand what his eye are saying, because the excitement in her own eyes is replaced with fury. She pulls back her arm, then with full force, swipes the back of her hand across Dippers face. The impact pushes Dipper out of his chair, leaving him hands and knees on the marble floor.

Mabel then closes her eyes and grabs the teal amulet hanging around her neck with a tight grasp and nimble fingers. The portrait mabel had been painting begins to hover the second her fingers touch the amulet. It soon starts to float all the way to the top of the wall where neither of the Gleefuls can reach, and then positions itself right next to the other portraits of the failed triangle man.

"It's not good enough to please Bill, yet." She says for the 129th time. "It's still missing something."

When the portrait is done adjusting itself on the wall, mabel lets go of the gem and all falls still.

"You know, Dip, you should really stop letting your eyes do the talking for you. There could be..." Then she pauses, her words falling still. the pause lingered long enough to stretch to heaven and hell and back to their room in minutes time. When she finally ends her sentence, the stinging on Dippers face had just faded.

Mabels ending word was chosen carelessly, yet cautiously.

"..._consequences_..." she whispers it and spits it out all at the same time if it all possible, and it seems that it had been.

What was he to say?

"_I know."_

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm not sure if i should finish this, but i decided to post it anyway! If you noticed any spelling or grammar errors please let me know and i will fix them as soon as i can. I have had little time to review this so feedback would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter focuses mostly on Gideon and Pacifica.**

**I know this chapter is probably really boring, but i felt the need to post it anyway. I'm thinking of posting a chapter everyday.. please let me know of spelling/grammar issues, your opinion on a chapter-a-day, and if you think this chapter was too long or too short. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Kids it's time for dinner!" The sound of a gruff old man called out. It's all but audible from the attic, which siblings Gideon and Pacifica Pines had been occupying. Pacifica, who had been searching for the color red in a crayon box, stopped what she was doing to turn to her brother.

"We better get down there, Gid. We don't want to keep him waiting..." She said with slight worry in her voice. Gideon didn't see what she could be worried about... perhaps that their great uncle would become upset with them? That barely seemed like enough reason to him, considering Gideon was scared of everything and everyone _except _their great uncle. Through Gideons eyes he was the most generous person you could ever meet. He kissed babies, and helped old women cross sidewalks (_women older than himself, of course) _and he even had a girlfriend - Enthusiastic Susan. A man like him would _never _get mad at his niece and nephew unless they did something unkind to someone else.

"Okay..." replied Gideon, who had just closed the cover page to book he found while lost in the woods. The book had a gold 6 fingered hand with the number "3" in the palm on the cover, which made both the Pines very uneasy to look at.

"Oh, so you started reading it?" Pacifica yawned as she tossed her legs over the side of her bed. "Have you decided if it's... _you know_?" And Gideon knew exactly what she had been referring to. They had a long talk the night he found it, and neither one of them could determine if it was a fiction someone had wrote or journal sort of thing. It definitely made more sense to them both if it had been fiction, but they were never certain of anything. To determine if it was fiction or not, Gideon proposed he read it, but up until now, he had been too scared to read past the first entry.

"No.. not yet. I still have to work up the nerve to turn past page one." Gideon chucked, following his sister out of their bedroom. Pacifica, who never judged anyone for anything, understood that Gideon needed time (and _lots_ of it) before he could finish the book... _or even start it_. It seemed to Gideon, however, that she was getting impatient. He vowed that he would read as much as he could tonight, forgetting his fears and leaving them in the dark.

Neither of the Pines had a clue what secrets the book would hold.

_The next day_

Pacifica opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, a "Good morning, Gid" escaped her lips as a mumble.

"Good morning, Pacifca.." Gideon said in return, feeling flat and limp from staying up all night reading.

"You seem tired.. how much sleep did you get?" Pacifica worriedly turned to her brother, who had bags under his eyes.

"None, but I'm okay."

"Were you having bad dreams again...?" She recalled that Gideon has bad dreams every once in awhile, which is only natural for a boy like him... someone who was afraid of his own shadow.

"No." He sighed, "I was reading this here book... And i gotta say, Pacifica, I think it''s fake!" And Pacifica's eyes grew wide, all tiredness gone.

"How.. How can you be sure? What were the other pages like? They were more journal entries, weren't they?" She excitedly leaned over her bed, and positioned herself to sit on her knees, facing her brother.

"A few, yes.. but it was mostly like an encyclopedia... It had all sorts of info on all sorts of critters and honestly, It seemed like something out of a childrens book..." He stared at the 6 fingered hand on cover before slowly turning his head towards his sister. Noticing she wasn't planning on replying, he opened his mouth again. "They say Gravity Falls has all sorts of stuff..." His voice trailed away as he tries to think of a few things to name off. "Critters like talking gnomes, mermaids... manatar- whatever in earth _those things are... _and i think i read somewhere there being _zombies.." And at that last word, they both shivered. _

"What if it _is _real?" Pacifica exclaimed, being paranoid. Right as Gideon opened his mouth to reply, the doorbell rang.

They were both silent, waiting to hear the door open...

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong,. Ding-Dong_

_Where's Grunkle Stan?_ They wondered in unison, as they left to answer the door.

Gideon pulled a chair from next to the table and set in at the door. He climbed it like a mountain and peeked through the hole on the door.

Two kids their age stood on the other side of the door. A girl and boy, both with brown hair and teal eyes. The girl was the one impatiently ringing the doorbell while the boy seemed to be staring off into space. The boy had a strange marking on his forehead that seemed strangely familiar to Gideon... had he seen it somewhere before?

As few seconds passed where Gideon simply watched them, before the girl noticed. She took her finger off the doorbell and put her face close to the peephole, knowing Gideon was watching. She smiled and waved her nimble fingers at him. The boy with her turned his attention to the peephole, as well. His eyes looked as if they were trying to say something...

Gideon struggles off the chair, sets it back where he found it, and opens the door with a shaky "..yes..?"

**I always find myself switching between tenses, so i try and fix that, but if you notice any mistakes please let me know and like last time, ill fix it right away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is short compared to the others, but this is all i could complete for today. Sorry if it's too short, but don't worry! The next chapter's will be longer, and hopefully not so boring.**

"Well hello there, Gideon!" The girl said while putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward to match his height. "How lovely it is to meet you.." She stood upright again with perfect posture, and turned to look at the boy with her, all the while twirling her brown hair around her fingers. "I'm Mabel, and this is my dearest brother, Dipper." Gideon was uncomfortable, and hid himself further behind the door, just barely peeking at them.

"We're twins, you see." She said matter-of-a-factly. "I had the feeling you and your sister might enjoy our company?" She turns her head back towards Gideon with a sly smile that faded as soon as she saw how far he retreated behind the door. "Oh, no no! No need to be scared of us!" She got down to his level again, treating him like a child. "We only know who you twins are because we used to be good friends with your uncle, and we heard he would have twins staying with him. We heard your names from folks in town-"

"We aren't twins." Gideon interjected. Dipper quickly turned his head to look at him, eyes wide and less demented as they had been. The girl pulled her head back in shock, then stood up fully once again. She looked away, eyes squinted, hand on her chin, clearly deep in thought.

_No, no... This won't do... _Dipper heard Mabel's voice enter his mind. It gave him a headache every time she did this...

The one called Mabel smiled brightly and turned to Gideon obnoxiously. "Well that's okay! Don't know where i got _that_ idea from.. sorry bout' that! Now tell me again which one of you is older?"

Gideon, knowing he never even spoke of their age, was suspicious of these two, however mostly just the girl. Carefully disclosing their information, all he tells them is that Pacifica is the older out of them. There was a pause where the twins went silent. Mabel playing with her hair, and Dipper simply staring.

_Change of plan, Dip. All we need is the girl. You need to get all buddy-buddy with this chump here and i'll play best friends with his sis. You distract the boy and get all the information you can out of him, and somehow work book 1 and 3 into the conversation. During all this I'll bring the girl back to our know what I'll do from there. You better not mess this up or i swear... i _will _find a way to get revenge. I don't care if you're my brother or not. We __**Need **__her and you know it. Plan starts now..._

"So what did you want...?" Gideon asked hesitantly, breaking the silence.

"We want to be friends." Mabel said giving the biggest smile Gideon had ever seen, and frankly, it gave him chills down his spine.

**Again, im sorry for the length! As always, I'd appreciate it if grammar and spelling error are pointed out to me.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pacifica could hear voices down stairs. A girls voice, and Gideons. She wondered what they were talking about.. She wandered down as quietly as she could, and peaks towards the voices.

She saw Gideon tucked behind the door, talking to two unrecognizable faces, a girl and a boy. The girl was crouched down, making herself only a few inches taller than Pacificas brother, _who was the shortest person she knew. _The boy was Standing, and staring straight in front of him. She couldn't make out what the girl was saying.. She couldn't even read her lips.

Pacifica watched for a few minutes, until taken back, she caught the strange boy staring at her. She stumbled backwards and fell, landing on her rear. It wasn't too loud of a sound, although it definitely called over the attention of the girl who had been talking to her brother.

The girl stood up and turned to Pacifica, waving her left hand in the air while using her right to cup around her mouth as she shouted, "Yo, Pacifica! Come heeerrrre, we want to meeeeet yoooou!" Extending the length of a few words, and smiling brightly. So brightly that Pacifica could've sworn she saw her teeth sparkle. Pacifica stood up and cautiously made her way over to the trio.

"Pacifica..." Gideon said, obviously tense in the situation, he turned to look at the girl. "This is Mabel and her twin brother Dipper... " He turned back to face his sister, who looked sceptical.

"Gideon, can i speak with you for a minute?" Pacifica said sternly, then she promptly dragged Gideon away.

_They seem as if they don''t trust us._ Mabel cocked her head and twirled her hair with her index finger as she communicated with Dipper. _I'd bet all my magic that it's because you haven't said anything. You seem as scared as they do... Act more social, won't you? Or else you'll know what i have to do... Oh!...and get their Uncle ready, I think i need to use him for plan B on account that they don't seem like they will come with us willingly.. _Dipper didn't reply. _Dipper If you don't do this now i will hurt these children more than I need to. You don't want that, do you? _And with that Dipper closed his eyes, and snapped his fingers, feeling regret.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Where's Grunkle Stan? I haven't seen them all morning. And why are these people here?!" Pacifica was beginning to panic, Gideon could saw it in her eyes.

'Calm down, sis, I'm sure he's at just at the grocery market." Gideon replied, separating each syllable in '_grocery_'. "And the girl told me she thought we would '_enjoy their company'._"

"_Well I don't. _The guy has these, _scary eyes.. _I saw him looking at me and it felt like he was staring into my soul" she said with wide eyes, hugging herself as she shivered. This caused Gideon to laugh obnoxiously. "You worry too much, sis. You know just as well as i do that that's impossible!"

"Well.. What if it isn't..? What if everything in _that book, _is true? What if they aren't human, Gid?" Pacifica started to talk faster. "What if- What if they're demons or something. What if they took grunkle Stan! What if-" But she was cut off.

"Mabel Dipper! It's so good to see you!" Pacifica knew that voice too well. It was their great uncle.

Gideon and Pacifica both turned their attention towards the volume, only to see Stan hugging both the twins with a warm smile. "It's been so long since i've seen you both! How's your mother?" Pacifica couldn't believe he actually knew them...

Mabel drew a circle with her finger behind her back, making Stan turn around. She thought, _Oh, Gideon, Pacifica! I know this is sudden but you need to stay with the Gleefuls for a few days. My mother has fallen ill and i need to see her. i would send you back home but i couldn't reach your parents. Don't worry, they'll treat you like family._ And as she thought it, Stan Pines said it. The two children stared for a few seconds before slowly marching to the attic, most likely to pack their stuff.

Pacifica turned her head back and made eye contact with Mabel, who simply smiled and waved. Unknown to Pacifica, she had been communicating with Dipper.

_Our plan is going to work nicely, isn't it, Dip?_

**As always, please let me know what you thought. I feel like I'm moving along too slowly and that you guys might get bored... Honestly, for what i have planned next, i could either put the ending in the next chapter (with little detail) Or i could space it out between around 2-3 more chapters (If i did this however, the whole story would end up being longer due to having more details). As much as I feel im dragging it along, I wouldn't want to rush it, either... Would you guys be willing to read that much, or would you rather this be quickly done?** **Also, if you notice spelling or grammar errors, please let me know. Thank You for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, i had a lot of writing to catch up on yesterday! I plan to do a few more chapters after this, so the ending isn't too far away! As always, please inform me of spelling errors and grammar errors and plot holes so i can fix it as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

"Please excuse the fact that we have to walk. Neither of us is of legal age to drive yet, and even if we were, our house is not close to any roads." Mabel Gleeful said as she led the group through the woods. Pacifica and Gideon were walking side by side a few feet behind her, and Dipper a few feet behind them.

"Your house is in the middle of the woods...?" Gideon said while waiting for his sister to help him over a fallen tree trunk blocking their pathway.

_Dipper, you haven't said a word since we found them. Answer her question or I'll make you. _Mabel forced these words into Dippers mind.

"Technically. It's very roomy, I trust you'll like it." Dipper showed the twins his voice to the Pines for the first time. While Gideon looked in awe of his voice, Pacifica only sighed through her nose.

_Good boy, Dipper._ Mabel praised her brother.

Only 15 minutes had passed, but to the Pines, it felt like an hour. Mabel tried countless times to make conversation, and to gain their trust, but each time her attempt was brushed off.

Mabel turned around with a sad eyes and a frown plastered on her face. She walked backwards while whining "Look, I just want to be your friends!" and gesturing to the Pines who in response, only stared up at her. "I don't know how to get you both to like me. What can i do to gain your trust? Were not bad people, I swear on my mothers grave!" She faked the tears gathering in her eyes, but Pacifica seemed to believe they were true.

Pacifica's good nature took over her gut instinct and she gave in. "I'm sorry that we were acting stubborn. We've both been a little on edge lately. I should've known not to judge you both, I'm sorry." She then elbowed Gideon lightly and he mumbled "Yeah, we're sorry..." And this suppressed Mabels frowning face.

_Mabel._ Dipper thought. **_Mabel._** Mabel ignored her brothers attempt to communicate and continued to walk backwards, speaking to the siblings (which he was not paying attention to). _Mabel watch your steps, there's a rock, you're gonna trip!_ Was he doing it right? Could Mabel even hear him? If Mabel tripped over the rock, she would certainly punish him for not warning her in time. She won't believe him when he tells her he had tried. Dipper couldn't take that chance, afraid that the next time she hit him would be the time he finally snapped. He snapped his fingers lightly, taking control of the rock, just as Mabel had done with Stan Pines. He flicked his wrist to the right and as his wrist moved, the rock followed. Mabel was able to keep walking without falling, and Dipper is sure he got away unnoticed.

_He was wrong._

Gideon had seen the rock move. Before he worked up the nerve to mention it to anyone, they reached the Gleefuls house. It wasn't much of a house.. more like a small mansion. The Pines stared in astonishment as they took step on the porch. They waited for Mabel to take out a key, but soon came to the conclusion that the door wasn't even locked.

"Aren't you worried someone will break in and take your stuff?" Pacifica said. She stood on the porch waiting for Mabel to open the door.

"Mabel takes many precautions. No one would ever want to step foot in our house." Dipper talked freely on his own terms, for once.

"What do mean.. Precautions..?" Gideon swallowed the lump in his throat, nervous for the answer.

"Nothing, he's just messing with ya. In all honesty I just can't imagine someone being in the middle of nowhere and even seeing our house. Why even lock it, you know?" Mabel opened the double doors and walked inside, allowing the sibling to follow with jaws dropped.

"Actually what Mabel meant by all that is that she lost the key." Dipper said, following the siblings with his hands in his pockets.

Mabel gave him a slight glare and a sly smile as the Pacifica laughed.

_I'm glad you're actually talking now. What came into you, Dip?_ Mabel communicated with him.

"Mabel dear, may I speak with you?" Dipper spoke out loud in reply. "Pacifica, Gideon, you two can explore any room that you want, as long as it's unlocked. We'll be with you in a moment." He gave them a reassuring smile.

Pacifica ran up the stairs with Gideon tiptoeing behind.

"Mabel, I fear I've lost my ability to speak with you telepathically. I can hear you perfectly fine but i'm feeling no difference when i reply." Upon seeing the confused look on his sisters face, he explained the incident that happened when they were walking, and how she didn't receive his warning. "Oh, and to answer your question, I realized how foolish i was to stay quiet all this time. You're right, as you always are, that I need to gain their trust." Mabel simply smiles, and promises to help him figure out why he couldn't communicate back anymore.

Dipper hadn't been lying when he talked to her. He really had been trying to gain their trust.

_Just not for the reason he had implied._

_He wanted them to trust him, only so he could save them._


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait for such a short chapter.. I've been writing a lot of my original novel recently and i put all my fanfcitions off.. This wasn't where this chapter was originally supposed to end, but i hadn't finished writing it so i decided to post part of it and post the rest in a separate chapter. I can't promise to update everyday anymore but i will try to write the rest of the chapters as soon as i can!**

**Enjoy**

Pacifica and Gideon were upstairs, trying all the doorknobs to test which rooms were locked and which weren't. So far, _they were all locked._ Pacifica felt a faint tug on the bottom of her shirt. She turned her head around only to see Gideon with a mixture of emotions on his face. It was hard for her to determine which emotion he was showing.. Was he scared, worried, sad, or all of the above?

"I gotta tell you something, sis. I know you decided to trust them and all but i can't... I _saw_ the rock move!" He had pleading eyes and a quivering lip.

"What are you talking about, Gid?" She turned around her whole body to face him, planning to listen intensively to all he had to tell her.

When Gideon explained what he saw, Pacifica assured him that it was simply his imagination, and that reading that book they found did nothing but make them paranoid. Gideon didn't buy it, claiming that what he saw was real. He said that even though he wasn't sure how the rock could move so suddenly, that he was sure one of the twins had something to do with it.

Not long after this conversation between the Pines, the Gleefuls found their way to them.

"What were you talking about down there, _hmm?_" Gideon inquired while leaning in and standing on his tiptoes trying to make himself seem larger, _which failed._

"We were discussing how long we thought you would be staying with us, and whether or not we would need to open the guest room for you both." Dipper had a soft smile spread across his face, which reassured Pacifica, but made Gideon worry even more.

"However long you'll be staying here, we don't want you to be bored," Mabels smile was similar to Dippers, but was much larger in size. Her eyes sparkled as she quickly grabbed Pacificas left hand in both of her own. "Why don't we go do some makeovers? I just got some new lip gloss that would look _soooo_ good on you!" Pacifica smiled and nodded. Living with her brother never gave her a chance to do girly things like makeovers, so Pacifica jumped at the chance whenever she got it. "Great! Let's go to my room, it's this way." She pulled Pacifica along as they marched through the hallway.

"Pft.. Makeup..." Dipper said awkwardly, trying to gain a response from the younger boy in front of him. Gideon simply stared at him with angled eyebrows. Dipper took one hand out of his pocket and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sisters, and junk.. Can't live with em, heh heh.." He shifted his eyes to Gideon who was still staring at him intensely. Dipper stuck both his hands in front of him and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Look, kid, as much as i know you don't like it, you're stuck with me. Might as well have some fun while we can.." But Gideon still want saying a word. "Okay.. I noticed the book you have, the one with the 3 on the cover. I saw it sticking out of your bag.." Gideons eyes widened. "And believe it or not, that stuff is real. I can prove it if you come with me." Dipper turned to walk down the stairs, and soon enough he heard light footsteps follow.

_Common, I can do this. It's for his benefit. I just have to lead him away from the house.. Just for a while.._ Dipper thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper and Gideon were in the middle of the woods now, walking west from the Gleeful house. "What made you such a chatterbox all of the sudden?" Gideon said skipping between sticks and stones on the ground. He had tried to stay mad, but the second Dipper had mentioned the book he started to gain a small ounce of trust in him. Gideon reasoned Dipper must have the same book, or a similar one if he was able to tell what it was just by seeing the cover.

"Sometimes I talk and others I don't. Really depends on whether or not I have something to say, you know?" Dipper was in front of Gideon, taking the lead to wherever he happened to take him.

"To be honest I was a little more than creeped out by your silence when you showed up at our door. I thought you and Mabel would kidnap me or something." And Dipper was silent. "Heh heh.. Crazy right?"

"Yeah. Crazy..." Gideon was about to say something in return, but he was cut off by the sound of scurrying feet and hissing. He took a step back as Dipper pointed at the creature that Gideon only barely recognized from the book. "It's a gnome."

"So.. It's all real then.." Gideon was speaking softly, eyes wide and jaw dropped in awe. "All of it's real!" His voice raised suddenly, which scared the woodland creature into running away on all fours.

"I'm sorry, Gideon." Dipper snapped his fingers.

"Sorry for what? This is amazing, its nothing to apologize for, if anything-" Gideon turned around mid sentence caught in his excitement, only to be frozen where he stood. He couldn't move his limbs, or talk, or even unfocus his eyes from Dipper, who simply stood there watching.

Dipper sighed. "I didn't bring you out here to see the gnomes or prove its all real or whatever.. I had to get you away from our house..." Dipper moved his hand upward and Gideon's statue like body rose with it. Dipper sets him on a tree branch not too far off the ground. "I might as well explain this to you.."

If Gideon could move he would've been screaming. It avragrated him that his stupid smile was stuck on his face, when all he wanted to do in that moment was scream or cry or frown or anything except smile.

Dipper sat down on the dirt ground with his legs crossed. "Okay. So. How do I explain this to you... I guess I'll just out and say it?" He looked up to Gideon who looked unchanged. "Oh, right," he chuckled "Forgot you're frozen... Okay, well.." He scratched his arm awkwardly for a moment, but soon gave into the silence. "Mabel and I have a book similar to yours, filled with spells and magical items and creatures and junk. Mabel kind of went crazy after our first spell didn't go how we expected it to. The second she heard you two would be here for the summer she got this idea that we could, um.." He paused trying to think of the right words. "use you guys to create a philosopher's stone type of thing... She chose you guys because no one would know you would be gone, and since we thought you were twins we would only need to take half of each of your souls.. But since you guys weren't twins we only needed to oldest of you both. I'm sorry. But on the bright side it's not like were gonna kill her or anything!" The explanation didn't go as good as Dipper had hoped it would. "The plan was for me to keep you stalled far away from the house so Mabel could do her junk to Pacifica..."

Time passed full of silence. It's as if all the creatures in the woods were stilled just as Gideon was, or they had decided to leave or hide. Gideon hated it. After about 10 minutes Dipper confessed. "Okay, so I didn't even want to do this, I _had _to. I didn't put you too high up, though... I'm gonna leave now and when I'm gone you're going to get down from the tree and save your sister, okay? Sorry this had to be done the hard way." And he left, confusing Gideon with his words.

A few minutes later Gideon was suddenly un frozen, grasping the tree branch and gasping for air. He thought of nothing besides the fact that the Gleefuls were evil, and how no matter what he did, he needed to save his sister. Gideon rolled his body around the tree branch and ended up holding onto it like monkey bars. He closed his eyes and let go, dropping to the ground painfully. He then used his stubby little legs to run in the direction he saw Dipper go, ignoring all pain that his body yelled at him.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Her room is so...unique." Pacifica said to herself, tracing her fingertips over the walls decorated with teal paint. She looked around the room filled with the button-eyed-dolls with yarn hair, and averted her eyes away from the plaster clown head sitting atop the dresser. She focused her eyes on the vanity which stood out in her room, being the only pink thing there. Rested alone on it was a singular lip gloss. Pacifica reached out to it but her heart suddenly skipped a beat. Her arm was stuck in midair, unable to move, and her legs stood beneath her frozen. She turned her head up and looked into the mirror on the vanity, to find that she was alone. "M-Mabel! Come here!" She yelled, unsure to why her legs and arms refused to corporate.

"Oh sweetie, I'm right behind you." Mabel's voice was right in her ear, and her breath was on her neck. Pacifica gasped, still staring in the mirror only occupied by her reflection. Her head snapped to the left in a motion she had not commanded, making her now face to face with the older girl.

"Why- why can't I control my body? And why aren't you in the mirror?" Pacifica panicked with her new thoughts. "Are you a vampire? Is that why you aren't in the mirror? Are you gonna kill me?" She gasped. "Wheres my brother?"

"My my, so many questions.." Mabel said pacing around the room. "No I am not a vampire, however me and vampires do not appear in mirrors for a similar reason. You see, I don't have a soul." She looked Pacifica in the eyes. "You're lucky I'm better at this than Dipper is. If he was controlling you you would be as stiff as a statue, but since you got me," She jabbed her thumb into her chest. "You're free to talk and breath as you please."

Pacifica suddenly stood up straight and walked out the bedroom door, much to her own resistance. "Grunkle Stan never would have left us with you. You controlled him too, didn't you?"

"You're a smart girl. Your soul will be perfect..." Mabel was walking besides Pacifica as they made their way downstairs.

"What happened to your soul, and what are you going to do with mine?"

"Seriously kid, this isn't twenty questions. But since you asked... I turned mine into a philosopher's stone. It's too precious to use, however, so I'm gonna use yours to make another."

Pacifica wasn't sure what any of this meant, but before she could ask she was inside another room, unwillingly sitting herself in a wooden chair, and letting Mabel tie her to it with rope.

**Omfg is anyone even still reading this? The views keep getting lower and lower and i keep getting bored out of my mind whenever i try to write the next chapter. I feel like i dragged this on longer than i should have. Even though I've known how this would end since I wrote the first chapter, I'm not so sure if I'll write it/ post it. Would anyone even care if I didn't continue this and just left it here?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I know it is way past overdue, but here's the ending!**

Gideon had been panting and gasping for breath as he ran full speed towards the Gleefuls house. The only thought that kept him moving was that somewhere within the walls of their house Pacifica was being tortured. This thought kept his little legs moving despite how out of shape he was. Time passed too quickly to keep track of, but finally, he reached the porch of the miniature mansion. He barely stoped to catch his breath before reaching for the doorknob, and realizing that it was locked.

_Drat! Those no good twins lied! They never even lost the keys!_

Gideon, who suddenly felt as if he regained his strength, banged his sweaty fists against the door screaming "I know you're in there, Gleefuls! Let my sister go!" But alas, he received no reply. Realizing he was losing precious time, he backed off the porch and angrily grabbed the first rock he saw. He threw it at the house, and soon searched for another one. He repeated this process for as long as he could, and occasionally heard a crack of wood or glass. He had to get their attention somehow... He needed them to distract them long enough for Pacifica to escape.

"Her eyes are so pleading, Dipper. Come take a look!" Mabel chuckled happily, pointing at the blonde tied up in front of her. "I think it's about time. Would you mind grabbing-" She was cut off by a sudden crash coming from a room above them. "Dipper... What. Was. That." Mabels eyes showed anger as she turned to face her brother, lips pierced together. "I thought I told you to lead the boy far from here!" She raised her hand, ready to hit him if needed.

Dipper put on a charming smile. "Mabel, my dear sister, I solemnly swear that I have led him far away. The noise must be caused by something else, I will go check." He grabbed his sister's hand and pressed it to his lips. "I will be back shortly. Will you hold off on performing the spell without me? I would like to watch." He lied to her. He was simply trying to buy more time.

"Fine." Mabel jerked her hand away from Dipper and turned to Pacifica. "You're a lucky girl, being spared these minutes. You should cherish them." Mabel casually started to admire her teal painted nails as Pacifica let out choked sobs from under the duct tape across her mouth. Dipper walked to the door and opened it, pausing to look at Pacifica. She was staring at him with tears in her eyes. He winked at her and walked out the door, closing it behind him, and leaving her quite confused.

Gideon had just grabbed another rock when the front door opened. "You!" He yelled and waved his finger at Dipper. "You let my sister go right now!" He marched towards him fisted clenched, but Dipper forced him to stop in his tracks again by snapping his fingers.

"If you want to save your sister you're going to have to listen to me." Gideon couldn't move a muscle to respond. "Mabel doesn't know you have Book 3, and it's still in your bag. If you ask her to trade it for your sister, I'm sure she'll let you both leave."

_Will this plan really work? _Gideon thought. "le...m...go..." He forced himself to mumble this through his nearly closed lips, and just as he asked, Dipper broke the spell and Gideon could move freely again. "How do I know you're not tricking me?"

"Because I could have killed you in the woods, and I could even kill you now if I wanted to, but I didn't, and I won't." Gideon seemed to be considering this. "I also could have just taken the book to Mabel myself."

"Well how do I know she won't cheat me out of the deal, and keep Pacifica _and_ the book?" Dipper hadn't considered that...After thinking over it, Dipper grabbed a lighter out of his pocket and threw it at Gideons feat.

"You'll bring the book down to the basement with the lighter on, and close to the pages. Say you'll let her have it if she lets Pacifica go, and you'll only give her the book once Pacifica is with you."

"What if she does the thing that freezes our bodies after I get Pacifica back?"

"Hmm.. Take the book out of the room with you guys, and tell her you'll leave it on the porch. Say she has to wait 10 minutes before coming to get it, that way you guys will already be well on your way to the the police"

"And what if she doesn't wait the minutes?"

"Leave that to me, I'll find a way to convince her to."

Gideon was having trouble deciding whether or not to trust Dipper, but figured him and his plan were the only option he had at getting back his sister... "Alright, I'm in. You better hope this plan works." And when he said that, Dipper gave his first genuine smile in years.

"You see this, girl?" Mabel was holding a red, shining, oval stone to Pacificas face. "This is what you're soul will be after the spell... It's nearly painless, trust me. After a few moments of unimaginable pain you won't feel anything." She smirked and brought the stone closer to her eyes to examine it, right as the door opened and Dipper walked in. "What was it? What caused the sound?" Mabel snapped at him.

"I searched the house but I couldn't find anything." He stepped closer to her.

"Quite unusual... Well, let's get started."

"Wait!" Dipper grabbed her wrist.

"..Why? What is it?" She was suspicious.

"Um.. Don't you want to read over the spell and make sure you pronounce everything correctly?"

"You know as well as I do that I memorized every word in this book." _What a stupid excuse! I'm so useless! _Dipper thought. "Let's get on with it now." Mabel grabbed Pacificas head, putting her thumbs over each of her closed eyes, and began mumbling words under her breath. As she did so, Pacifica started to glow and the emotions previously displayed on her face seemed to be wiped clean. Red mist twirled and twisted in a circle above their heads. _If he doesn't come now.. _Dipper thought. A few seconds later the door burst open.

"Stop what you're doing!" A squeaky voice yelled at them. Mabel dropped Pacificas head and turned to face the voice, her mumbling and the mist disappearing at the same time. Standing at the door was Gideon, book and lighter in his hands, just as they had planned.

Gideon told Mabel exactly what Dipper had told him to, and the plan seemed to work for the most part. It was when Mabel, with a look of defeat, untied Pacifica that the plan seemed to pause. Mabel had jumped at Gideon, reaching for the book, and she would have gotten it if Dipper hadn't snapped his fingers and frozen them. He kept her frozen as Pacifica clumsily made her way to Gideon, and even after the door had closed and they had left.

"I just thought that he could harm you.. he's read that book before, after all, and probably knows all kinds of spells..." Dipper lied right before letting Mabel go.

"Dipper HOW COULD YOU!" She swung her hand across his face.

"Hurry up, sis, we gotta move quick!" Gideon had been holding Pacificas hand and dragging her through the forest.

"Dipper.. He helped us, didn't he?" She was talking slowly.

"Yes, he did, now move faster!"

"We have to help _him, _then."

"_What?_"

Pacifica stopped walking, and pulled a red stone out of her pocket. "This has Mabels soul in it. I think the reason shes like that is because her soul is so far from her."

"Where.. Where did you get that?"

"I grabbed it when you both were focused on Mabel when she tried to get the book from you. If we break the stone I think her soul will be returned to her body."

"Is that worth the try? What if it doesn't work?"

"I don't really think we can give it back.. And I definitely don't want to take it with us." She rolled the stone gently between her fingers.

"I guess you're right.."

"Do.. do you want to do it?"

"I think you outta.."

"Alright.. one.."

"Two..."

"Three!" Pacifica threw the stone against a tree shattering it and revealing a red mist that started to float towards the Gleeful house.

"Mabel... Mabel are you alright?" Mabel had abruptly stopped yelling, and was staring blankly, mouth wide open. Dipper shook her shoulders but she didn't respond. "_Shit shit shit..._ What do I do!" Dipper turned around and started looking through the pages of book 2, trying to find something that might explain what's happening.

"_Dipper?_"

That voice.. It couldn't be... _Could it? _Dipper hadn't heard that voice since his first spell... It was Mabels voice, but it was gentle, and soft. _It was the Mabel he knew before they ever found the book._ He turned around, and staring at him with wide teary eyes was Mabel. She threw her arms around his neck and cried, "Dipper I'm so sorry! I never meant to act like that, It's like I couldn't control myself!" Dipper patted her back and let her cry until all her tears were gone.

"It's all right, Mabel, I understand that it wasn't your fault." He smiled a real smile for the second time that day. "We should get rid of the books. We don't want anyone else to find them and make the same mistakes we did."

"You're right."

The Gleefuls walked to their porch with Book 2 in their hands, and met up with Book 3 and the lighter. They gathered some sticks and stones and set them up for a fire. After it was lit and burning, they each took a book and started to tear out the pages. They then tossed them into the fire, watching all their mistakes burn before them.

_END._

**So I know the ending isn't very good. I'm sorry. Also, I know that since it's been so long since i've updated my writing style might of changed, and I might of messed up on the perspective, but hey, at least I finally stopped being lazy and finished it :D let me know of any mistakes and I'll try to fix them ASAP.**


End file.
